This invention relates generally to the field of computer-assisted selection of learning tools and more particularly to methods and apparatus for automated selection of learning tools for children based upon unique characteristics of the individual child and the cognitive, educational, social, entertainment, and play values of consumer learning tool products.
Books, toys, games, and allied learning materials are the tools that all children, whether they are gifted, average, exceptional, learning disabled, or handicapped, naturally use for learning. However, the learning needs of individual children differ because of differences in the developmental stages, temperament, environment, and preferred social and cognitive styles of each child. As a result of these differences, many parents have had the experience of purchasing a toy, a book, or a game for their child, only to find that the item was too difficult, too easy, or simply did not match the interests of the child. Because parents rank the education of their children as one of the most important aspects of their lives, there is a great need for guidance in the selection of appropriate toys and other learning tools for children. Nevertheless, there is no automated system in the prior art to aid in the selection of learning tools for children which considers the unique strengths, weaknesses, deficiencies, preferences, and preferred sensory learning styles of the child during their various stages of cognitive, social, emotional, and physical development.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide improved methods and means for evaluating the level of development and the preferred style in which a child learns.
It is a further object of this invention to match the individual child's level of development and preferred learning style with appropriate learning tools.
Matching appropriate learning tools with the individual child enhances the child's academic and social skills, motivates the child's interest, enhances the child's strengths, and abates the child's weaknesses by reducing or eliminating learning frustration while stimulating the child's desire and ability to learn.